


Тайная жизнь президентской гвардии

by brovysvobody



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brovysvobody/pseuds/brovysvobody
Summary: ...Азарафаль посмотрел через плечо.» Какие там у него глаза? В очках у него глаза! Блять! Точно! «Блядские глаза Азарафаля смотрели с вызовом сочно и нагло - и он поплатится за это, сука.





	Тайная жизнь президентской гвардии

1.

Она, как всегда, позволила себе прийти позже. Начальство не опаздывает. Все были уже на местах. Дисциплина железно поддерживалась командировками в Саранск и слухами об огромном количестве личных дел кандидатов на полках отдела кадров. По ходу движения она благосклонно принимала подхалимные улыбки, кивки, завистливые разглядывания новой норковой шубки и поблескивала в ответ недавно подаренным бриллиантом «от Президента». Но пять минут славы закончились за дверью кабинета, где Машенька уже разложила на столе папки с газетными вырезками, повестку дня совещания в министерстве и правки к докладу о подготовке выборов на Урале. Надо было начинать работать.

Так. Совещание в три часа. Стратегия такая: строить глазки Главе, хамить финансистам и блестеть Подарком. Тогда все пройдет гладко. Она лениво посмотрела в повестку дня. Блять. Андрюша - куратор. Вот ведь дрянь! Сидел бы в своем внешне-экономическом и не выебывался. Опять будет давить на нее своими тремя высшими. Настроение было безвозвратно просрано. Или нет? Она воровато бросила взгляд на прозрачную дверь, за которой трудолюбивая Машенька вносила правки в доклад. Так, до одиннадцати ее точно не побеспокоят.

Она вошла в аккаунт лихо и на одном дыхании. Ха! Андрюша пиздит на всех углах, что она с электронкой справиться не может! Так. 

Добавить главу. Весь в белом значит, сука! Она скороговоркой начала надиктовывать на умный аппарат сцены насилия и содомии, которые тут-же буковками бежали на экране:

 

«Метатрон одним ударом своего голоса опрокинул Азарафаля лицом в грязь и рывком задрал ему белые одежды до пояса, положил обе руки на задницу. Азарафаль посмотрел через плечо.» Какие там у него глаза? В очках у него глаза! Блять! Точно! «Блядские глаза смотрели на него через плечо. В них горел сочный, вызывающий призыв. Знал, чем купить, скотина.

\- Не ломайся, хороший мой, - он, царапая, раздвинул ягодицы, надавил на промежность большими пальцами. Достал член, жестко сжимая головку, чтобы встал быстрее.

\- Расслабься, - процедил Метаторон сквозь зубы и резко загнал член в задницу. Не давая опомниться, подался назад всем телом, привычно обхватил за талию и дернул на себя, насаживая уже до упора.

Андрюша, черт!, Азарафаль всхлипнул от боли, застонал, уткнувшись лбом в грязь.»

Закончив к одиннадцати, она глубоко вздохнула и прислушалась к себе. Умиротворение было ее второе имя. Теперь можно и навестить отдел ВЭС, спросить, как там идет подготовка к совещанию. Напевая что-то из Тимберлейка, она поцокола в направлении лифта.

 

2.

Машенька проводила ее подобострастной улыбкой и даже привстала в некоем подобии книксена. Засекла шестьдесят секунд. Надо точно быть уверенной, что стерва ушла и не вернется со своим долбанным: «А как мне здесь сделать так....» Ха! Уехала на четвертый. Жемчужного пиздить. Прекрасно, прекрасно... Это как минимум на час. Погладив рукой стол, Машенька решительным жестом вывела на экран Фокса, который совсем не мазила и очень даже попадает туда, куда надо. Машенька очень аккуратная, у нее уже все готово для отрыва на производстве. Облизнув пухлые, ярко нарисованные губы и удобно разместив свой сороковой размер под столом, она профессионально летала маникюром по клавиатуре, страстно выколачивая из мозга накопившиеся переживания:

 

«Эмма, уверенным шагом мерила уличные пролеты, совершенно не замечая природные катаклизмы в виде осадков, от которых ее не могла защитить кожанка. Она замедлила шаг только тогда, когда приблизилась к низкой калитке из полиуретана напротив огромного особняка мэра, стоимостью в 650 тысяч долларов...» 

Машенька тяжело задышала, но справилась с собой и продолжила:

«Миллс не успела никак отреагировать. Эмма в момент длинной в 35 секунд преодолела разделявшие их 4 метра и вжалась в спину женщины, придавливая ту к подоконнику. Резкий вдох сорвался с алых (Машенька посмотрела на свои губы, оценивая сходство оттенков) губ мэра, и Эмма резким рывком развернула Миллс к себе лицом и, заглушая ладонью все протесты, поцеловала. Регина уперлась руками в плечи шерифа, изо всех сил стараясь оттолкнуть девушку от себя, но та явно была сильнее, а это сопротивление только распаляло ее желание.»

Порыв иссяк минут через тридцать. Нажав на «Post» Машенька переключила редактор, послала правки на печать и рассеяно подумала о том, что хорошо бы попить кофе, пока возбуждение не улеглось.

 

3.

Андрюша проводил ее тяжелым взглядом. Пацанка! Да она фразу правильно построить не может. Начальница херова. Будет у него в следующий раз больше времени, так он ее заклянет до смерти и иглами, и холодом, и голодом, и, особенно, гаишниками. Но не сегодня. Сегодня у него французы. В рот он их ебал. Всех, что понаехали в страну на его ответственную голову. Вот на хера их столько! В 1812 меньше было. Ему надо было срочно готовить доклад о состоянии франко-российской дружбы к внезапному предвыборному визиту Мари ле Пен. Попаданцы были гарантированы. 

Даже такой гений, как он, не мог собрать и правильно разложить на блюде завтрашнего приема двадцать тысяч малых и средних и, мать их, крупных французских антро-призов. До совещания "в три" было еще время. Не так много, чтобы начать раскладывать французов на блюде, но и не так мало, чтобы идти курить с транспортниками. 

Андрюша достал iPod nano 7, открыл ficbook и провернул большими пальцами незатейливую операцию. В графе появилось слово «Ориджиналы». Сейчас, сейчас, шаромыжники! Сейчас мы вам наебем! Мало не покажется, поганцы!

На экране приветливо и ободряюще замигали слова: 

«Я не знал с определенной точностью каким пыткам, мукам и лишениям подвергался мсье де Погантен, но я мог вполне составить о них представление, потому что холодной, морозной, ненавистной зимой 12 года я был среди них. Среди тех, кто конвоировал пленных от Березины назад вглубь России, и доподлинно знал, какому скотскому обращению подвергались эти непрошенные гости.»

Он с трудом удержался, чтобы не добавить «с моей стороны».

 

Андрюша засиделся допоздна с докладом, уходя, уже за полночь, он отследил усталым взглядом два новых сообщения в обсуждениях. Его любимые авторы поддержали его, как и всегда. Регина всячески нахваливала его психологические находки, а Метатрон желал новых творческих свершений. Андрюша счастливо ухмыльнулся. День был прожит не зря. Он сунул телефон в карман пальто с элегантным меховым воротником, красиво намотал синий кашемировый кашне и победно выключил свет.


End file.
